


You Were Beautiful

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Mina will forever be Chaeyoung's muse, no matter what happens.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 13





	You Were Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Iane :)

“So excited to go to the strawberry farm huh, Chaengie?”

Chaeyoung just smiled and held hands with Mina. This is not their first time to visit the place, but her excitement will still be there because it’s strawberries that they are talking about and it’s her favorite of all time and she’s going with the girl she loves the most so it’s a win-win situation for her.

When they arrived, they were immediately greeted by the staff and gave them the baskets and hats and lead them to the farm, making sure that they give the privacy of the two.

The sun shines brightly and Chaeyoung is very thankful for the good lighting she need for a picture as a remembrance. Just as she got her phone from her pocket and open the camera application, the wind blows, Mina turned her head giggling and offer some strawberries to her. Mina is a goddess indeed.

 _Click_. Maybe that is Chaeyoung’s favorite part whenever they go to the strawberry farm—Mina offers her favorite when the girl is her favorite (person? Definitely) herself.

“Mina, quick! Let’s watch the penguin show first!”

Of course, Mina will be wiggling, showing her gummy smile and twinkle in her eyes because it’s all about penguins and it’s her favorite creature in her whole life and she’s about to witness them do tricks and be adorable again all because of Chaeyoung insisting on going to the ocean park today (because she knows Mina misses going out and wants to go there for a while now).

Since Chaeyoung is that fast, they entered the place for the show and it was almost empty if not for the workers and few people entering as well, so they got to sit in front and it means better interaction with the penguins and a prettier view and photo of Mina with another amazing experience with her. (Even without the show starting yet, Chaeyoung knows it will be that amazing).

The place was almost occupied and the stars of the show finally appeared together with their trainers—it finally started. Maybe Chaeyoung’s full attention is into Mina because when the penguins did their cutest trick, it’s as if the girl also showed her cutest expression that made Chaeyoung the softest because really, Mina has a soft spot for penguins.

 _Click_. Another worth it photo for her “Mina collection” that she will forever cherish—penguins being the cutest together with Mina (also known as _her_ cutest penguin).

“Should we go and visit the garden today, Chaeng Chaeng?”

Just a nice weather to go out today, Mina and Chaeyoung went to the famous tourist spot full of different flowers and they visit just the right time because most of it is in full bloom that made the both of them happy.

They are really not that into flowers, it’s just for them, it’s relaxing to be surrounded by it and it’s like their form of releasing some stress just by looking at it and so they visit the place at least twice a month.

Both thought they really came just the right time because besides the fact that it’s the blooming season, there’s also not much tourists and so they both took the opportunity to have a mini photo shoot because what else could it be when they have the beautiful scenery and the goddess-like Chaeyoung have a.k.a. Mina?

Chaeyoung thinks that Mina is the prettiest flower in the whole garden and she can’t stop babbling about that fact that made Mina blushing and all because who will not when every time the younger wants to capture a photo and direct her a pose, she will say “I love you” instead of “1, 2, 3”?

 _Click_. Mina closes her eyes, smiled, and feel all the flowers around her as the sun shines brightly at her. A picture perfect indeed.

“You’re all set to go, Minari?”

The girl just nodded at her and showed her a gummy smile. They both decided to take a week break away from the city, from the country and go to Hawaii—their dream destination. It’s their first time to go abroad with just the two of them, but they take it as an adventure to discover the place and themselves as well.

It was afternoon when the plane finally landed and jet lag took over their bodies when they arrived at their hotel so they just decided to sleep and start their plans the next morning.

So many places to go to, restaurants to have their meals, shops to buy their souvenirs, but the whole idea of going to Hawaii is the beach, the sea because the vibe is different specifically if you’re with the one you love.

The sun is about to go down and Mina and Chaeyoung are just there to witness and experience their first sunset with each other in a totally unfamiliar place away from everything. Chaeyoung personally thinks it was really an amazing moment, so when Mina held her hand and kissed her passionately with eyes closed, she knew the girl returned her feelings after so many months of waiting.

They just stayed there, feeling the moment as they finally became girlfriends. Chaeyoung then decided to capture the moment of the best day of her life.

 _Click_. Mina and the sea are her favorite concept because it gives her assurance, warmth, appreciation, serenity, and love.

So many pictures in the Mina collection and it is just a little of it that is Chaeyoung’s personal favorite shots because obviously it is Mina and her girl is showing variations of happiness that makes her heart happy. Just by seeing the girl is her happiness and she already lost count on how many times did Mina smile from her that totally completes her day. She smiled just by the thought of it.

Chaeyoung then stopped scrolling in her gallery when she finally reached the bottom part of it that contains their last selfie before Mina broke up with her because of “personal reasons” and the scan of the last letter given to her because the girl can’t stand to see her anymore.

Tears then started falling because she chooses to reread the letter even though she memorized it by heart by now because she always cry herself to sleep, hurting herself more with Mina’s words.

She can’t help it, she really loves Mina the most with her whole heart in her whole life. She had given the girl almost everything she has to offer, but why did she choose to leave? Why did she leave her because of that bullshit unknown reason? She has so many questions, so many regrets, so many times to blame herself because maybe she’s not enough for the girl but she can’t do anything. She can’t do anything but just move forward and accept that Mina was just her muse once and never really hers to begin with.

And as she closes her phone and was about to wipe her tears because she cried in public (in their favorite coffee shop, specifically) once again when she saw Mina, the love of her life, after so many months of trying to contact her, giggling with another girl.

That’s when Chaeyoung confirmed and convinced herself that she should be really moving forward because Mina is never coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Send your requests! CC: @shineliketwice writing acc: @letterstotwice  
> more michaeng content [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354665)


End file.
